clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Pet Shop
The Pet Shop is located in the Plaza, to the left of The Stage. At the Pet Shop, players can buy Puffles and pet furniture. They can also play Puffle Roundup and Puffle Launch here. When walking up to the Puffles or clicking the clip board, a quiz appears to best fit you with a puffle and one can adopt a Puffle for 800 coins from it. If players click on the purple Book, the "Love your Pet" appears, from where the Puffle owner can get tables and furnitureand food items for their Puffle(s), you can put the furniture your igloo your puffles will play with it . Players can play Puffle Roundup by going through the door labeled "Employees" and play Puffle Launch by going over to the large cannon. Despite being a place to buy puffles it is widely known by club penguin users as a place where they can adopt baby penguins called "pookies"(Club penguin users pretending to be infants or toddlers).Other users don't really enjoy this. Trivia *There is a window next to the door in the view of The Plaza, but on the view of the Pet Shop in the inside, there is no window! *In the new pet shop, there is a toy for each puffle that they use in your igloo. *The interior of the Pet Shop was redesigned, however; the exterior of the building was still in its same design. *The outside of the shop has one door, but the inside has 2 doors. *The color of the puffle on the rug will turn the color of the puffle that your penguin is walking. *Some penguins make fictional jobs such as Cashier, Caretaker, Puffle Rounder, and Adoption Manager. *Penguins could buy fishes, birds, turtles and other things. However in 2009, all main attraction went to puffles and Club Penguin stopped the sale of other animals. Even in the Old Pet Shop, you can see birds and fishes for sale. NOTE: Penguins can't REALLY buy other things execpt puffles. They can buy furniture item which has a fish, a bird or a turtle. Parties *During the Medieval Party 2008, 2009, 2010 and 2011, the Pet Shop was decorated to look like a stable. *During the April Fool's Day Party, the shop was cut out of card board. *During the Puffle Party 2009,Puffle Party 2010 and the Puffle Party 2011 the outside of the Pet Shop looked like a PUFFLE TENT and all of the puffles inside were dancing. There were puffle spotlights too that changed to the color to the puffle you were walking. *During the Sensei's Scavenger Hunt, if you click on the sleeping black puffle you would get a hair as one of the fiery items. *During the Hallowen Party 2009, the Candy Hunt item Lollipop was hidden behind the Red Puffle. *During the Earth Day 2010 Party, the Blue Puffle was changed to a Green Puffle and inside there was a spilled mess of O-Berries for the Earth Day Scavenger Hunt. *As of February 28, 2011, puffles worked for 7 days, trying to make the pet shop better. *On March 7, 2011 the new Pet Shop was complete and the Puffle Launch construction began. Gallery File:Puffle store WIKI.png|The Pet Shop under construction March 1st 2011 File:Blog 110304.jpg|A sneak peek of the new redesigned Pet Shop File:pet shop.jpg|Old Pet Shop:March 2006-2011 March File:club penguin 2011 puffle party pet shop.jpg|Pet shop during the 2011 Puffle Party File:Pet-shop.png|The Pet Shop during the April Fools party]] Pufflescape Constructions.jpg|Construction for Pufflescape SWFs *Pet Shop Category:Places Category:Plaza Category:Puffles Category:Shops Category:Glitches Category:Article Category:Rooms Category:Rooms